vampire princess
by viper8401
Summary: Hermione life sucks. She doesn't think that it can get any worse intell ahe meets the vampire Dante. After that her life changes For good or evil? Who knows.Maybe Draco Malfoy knows. Will he help her? Or leave her to die?
1. Hermiones story

Hermione POV

My name is Hermione Jane Granger and this is my story. I am 17 years old and I go to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry. Yes I am a witch and this year will be my seventh year at school. Everybody knows me to be a know it all book warm Harry Potters best friend good girl Granger. They think I have a perfect life. Truth be told I don't. At home my father yells and beats me. He'd beat my mother also if she wasn't dead. It all started back in my first year when I found out I was a "freak" as my father would say. After that I busied my self in my studies thinking that if I was the best my father would not think me a freak. It only made things worse. I never told anybody what went on at my house. Not that anybody noticed. I guess I hid it good. Maybe to good. One day a boy I didn't even know tried to rape my, but luckily I got away. I didn't think that any thing could get worse. I was dead wrong.

I'm so sorry that it's so short. I will make my other chapter longer.


	2. Dante

Hermione POV

I was up in my room getting ready to leave. My father was out drinking again. I know what that meant. He would get drunk come home and beat me for he hell of it. Then he would pass out and won't wake up for hours. I didn't feel like getting beat on tonight so I decided to leave. I was going to the only place I felt safe. The park. I was pulling on my jacket when I heard "him" slam the front door closed.

" Girl! Get your ass down her now!"

Ya right! I went to my window and pulled it open. Next to the house is a tree that I use to get down. As I got to the bottom I heard the bang of my door being slammed open. He'll be mad at me, but I didn't care. So I headed down the dark street to the park.

PARK

When I got to the park I went and sat down on my favorite swing. I come her often to think. I like it here because I can zone out and not have to worry about my father . I thought I was alone. I was dead wrong. Lurking in the shadows was someone I would never forget. His name was Dante and he was a vampire.

Dante POV

I was walking through the woods in the muggle world when I came across a young muggle girl sitting on the swings. Wait. No not a muggle her aura is to strong. She n\must be a wizard. A very powerful wizard indeed. She will make a fine vampire.

Hermione POV

Suddenly there was a russell of leaves coming from the woods near by. Then a man walked out. He was about five foot ten with black shoulder length hair. He was all black including a black trench coat. His skin was so pale that he reminded me of Malfoy. All in all he didn't look like a person to be messing with. Then he spoke.

Normal POV

" Hello Hermione"

"H-How do know my name? Who are you?" I had my hand in my pocket clutching my wand. I didn't like the fact that he know who I was.

" My name is Dante little one. Do not be afraid child. I am the one who can help you."

The next thing Hermione knew Dante was standing right in front of her. His eyes blazing red. In a split second she realized what Dante was. Then she saw darkness.


	3. arthure note

A/N ok ok. I'm sorry for not updating in like forever, but I wasn't going to keep on going with this story because some people thought it wasn't that good. But since some like it I'll keep going. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for all those who reviewed.


	4. Draco

Draco POV

My name is Draco Salazar Malfoy and I am a vampire. No I'm not like that weak kind that can't go out in the sun, and are scared of holy water. God they are so weak. I'm more powerful then them. Not even magic can kill me. It can do serious damage thought. Not many people know that most pureblood are vampires. Nobody knows and that will be Potters down fall. Most purebloods are vamps because they want the power and immortality Soon we will rule like are kind was mint to. The only bad thing is we'll have to follow that weak half blood known as 'The Dark Lord'. I hate having to follow him. I can't wait tell he dies because when he does I will take his place as the new Dark Lord. When I rule I will make Hogwarts mine. That crazy old man and the boy who won't die will not stand in my way. I get what I want even if I have to kill to get it.

Hermione POV

When I woke up I found my self on the forest floor.

" What am I doing here?" Then I remembered. I was bitten by a vampire. I didn't have a clue where I was so I jut started walking hopping to find my way out. After about three hours of walking I came across a clearing. There was a beautiful stream pouring down a rocky cliff. I walked over to the stream sat down on a rock and started crying. Ten minutes later I hear a Russell of leaves. When I turned around I came face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy. God dam he looks hot. He looks a hell of a lot better now that he doesn't slick his hair back. He was wearing a skin tight shirt so I could see is muscular body. Dam hormones. He was clad in all black with a black coat on that right at is ankles. He looked very sexy yet very mysteries at the same time. Bad thoughts bad thoughts. This is ferret face that you hate.

Draco POV

I was walking through the woods trying to blow off some stream. I walked into a clearing where I found somebody crying. When she turned around I realized who she was. Dam I hadn't realized how hot Her…I mean Granger is. Wait what the hell her eyes are red. The only time I've seen somebody with red was after… they've been…changed. This is perfect.

Normal POV

Well, well, well . What do we have hear. If it isn't perfect little Granger. Went and got your self bitten did ya. What will we ever do?

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say in a blink in the eye she had Malfoy pinned against a tree with nothing with hate in her eyes.

There was less then a inch between their faces. " Watch it Malfoy I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

" Well that was obvious." Draco responded in such a calm voice that it seemed like he saw her as no threat. This just made her madder. She tightened her grip around his neck. " Now, now you don't want to kill me. Now if you just put me down I can help you with your little problem.

Hermione hesitated a second before removing her hands. Why would you want to help a filthy mudblood?"

" Not any more you're not."

" What in heavens names are you talking about?"

Draco shot his head in mock disappointment. " For somebody who's suppose to be smart you can be really dumb sometimes. You can only be a mudblood if you have human blood in you. Well you're not human any more now are you? You're one of us now. Now if you will come with me back to my house we can find you something to eat and some place to sleep.

Hermione was stunned. " Why the hell should I trust you?"

" You can't …. Buuuut who will you go to? In case you haven't heard not many people like vampires. Plus you won't last very long by your self. I don't care how smart you think you are." He held out his hand to her. " Do you trust me?"

Hermione took a few steps toward him. " No I don't." Against her better judgment she slid her hand into his. He gripped her hand firmly before appearting them both back to Malfoy Manor.

A/N Hope you liked it so far. Please review thanks a bunch.


	5. Chapter 3

Lucius POV

I was sitting in my private office when I fell a strong surge of energy coming down the hall. At first I thought it was Draco but then I felt another power just as powerful as Draco. I can't wait to see who Draco has brought home.

Normal POV

Draco and Hermione apreated in the front hall in Malfoy Manor

"Wow! This place is beautiful. Who would have thought that a Malfoy had such good taste."

Draco chooses to ignore her comment. He watched Hermione with amusement as she looked around the hall. "Come on we must go see my father. Or would you rather stay here and look around." He turned around and started walking up the stairs.

Hermione sneered at his back. Her expression quickly changed to one of worry as Draco's word sunk in. " Your father?" She ran up the stairs after Draco. "Umm are you sure that's a good idea? Your father doesn't like me very much."

Draco turned around with his famous smirk in place. " Don't tell me that brave Gryffindor is afraid of my father?"

Hermione looked very offended. " I most certainly am not!"

" Well then lets go!" He grabs Hermione by the wrist and pulls her a flight of stairs and down a hallway. At the end of the hall he stopped in front of double oak doors." This is my father's private office. He should be in here. Are you ready?"

" No!"

" To bad" Draco knocked on the door three times before opening it. As they walked in the door slams behind them causing Hermione to jump. When she turned back around she found her self-looking into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

A/N: I just like to thank everyone who gave me a good comment. I know this story isn't the best and I don't need you to tell me. Remember you didn't have to read.

"Draco why have you broughten a mudblood into are house?"

"Well father it seems that Granger here went and got her self bitten by one of are kind."

"Really! How very interesting." Lucius shifted his gaze from Draco to Hermione. " You wouldn't to know who bit you do you?"

Hermione nodded unable to speak. A smirk crossed Lucius face. " And who might that be."

At this point Hermione got her voice back." He said his name was Dante."

"What!" Hermione looked at Draco with confusion. It was the first time she had heard him sound surprised. Lucius also looked surprised.

(Lucius and Draco)

" How can this be?"

"He must have seen something in her."

" He wouldn't have just left her alone."

" That is very odd"

"Why would he do something like that?"

"He wouldn't. Something must have happened or he's up to something."

"Or maybe…"

"HELLO!" Both the Malfoys stopped talking and looked at Hermione. "I am still here you know. Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on? And who is Dante."

Lucius picked up his quill and started writing again." Draco why don't you show Miss. Granger to a guest room. She will be staying here for the remainder of the summer."

" Yes father." Draco grabbed Hermione by her wrist AGAIN and pulled her out of the room. He led her through many halls. Needless to say Hermione was absolutely lost by the time they stopped in front of a door. " Ok well this is your room and my room is right across the hall." With this said Draco went into his room.

Hermione sighed. " This is going to be a long summer." She murmured before opening her door.


	6. Arthure Note please read

A/N What's up everybody? Well I've had some reviews about Dante. He really wasn't suppose to be real important in the story, but since some people want to get to know him more I'll put him back in the story. I don't know if he'll be in the next chapter but he'll be back. So don't worry. Thanks to all you who have reviewed positively. I'll try to update soon.


	7. New Plan

For the rest of the summer Hermione learned how to control her new vampire powers. She had also grown a liking to the dark arts. As the days went on a deep hatred for her so called friends began to grow. She hadn't heard a word from them all summer.

With Draco as a teacher she was able to learn wand less magic. During the summer they had come to a truce. They found that they had more in common then they though. At the present moment they were both in the library looking for new spells. Separately they are two very smart people. Together they're deadly!

"Hey Draco."

"What?"

"I've been thinking."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Shut up. I was thinking about the spells we use to torture with. I'm getting a bit board with them. Aren't you?"

" Ya kind of. What's your point?"

" I was thinking about this book I've heard about. It's suppose to have a bunch of dark and ancient spells and potions in it."

" Really? Sounds fun. Where is this book?"

" That's the problem. The owner, Mr. Owens, won't sell it. The good thing is that he has a shop in knocksville."

"And how is that a good thing?"

" Well. I was thinking that while we're getting are school supplies tomorrow we could drop by Mr. Owens shop. You know. Persuade him to sell us the book."

" What a wonderful idea. I'll go owl Blaise. I'm sure he'd love to come along."

Next Day

Hermione was awoken to sweet song of birds sitting on her balcony. She got out of bed and went to her balcony. She stretched out her hand and the bird jumped on. "What a pretty birdie." All the sudden the bird catches fire and burns up. " I hate birds!"

"Good morning sun shine." The only answer Draco got was a grunt. He watched her as she shuffled back to her bed muttering something about birds and how they can go to hell. She climbed back in bed and threw the covers over her head.

Draco took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione's bed. " Come on you have to get up. Blaise will be here soon."

"Draco I know we've got this agreement not to kill each other. We never agreed not to hurt each other very very badly."

" You can get up on your own free will or you're going to get wet."

"Fine fine. I'm getting up." Draco walked out and could have sworn he heard her muttering something not nice involving him and sharp objects. He just smirked and went down stairs. Twenty minutes later Hermione came down stairs not looking fully awake. Draco and Blaise were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione" Blaise said when he saw her.

"What's so good about it." Was the reply he got.

"Some ones not a morning person."

"Shut up and pass the coffee."

"So when are we leaving?" Asked Blaise

"We'll leave around noon."

"WHAT!NOON! Draco Malfoy you got me up this early and we're not leaving yet. You are beyond dead." With this said Hermione storms out of the room to go back to sleep and to think up evil ways to get back a Draco.

A/N I didn't put in the story but Blaise is a vampire. Thanks to those who are still reading. Hope you'll review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

At noon three cloaked figures walked into an old dusty bookstore in KnocksVille Alley. There was a guy behind the front counter. He was in his late fifties early sixties. He was about five feet with a shiny baldhead. His name was Tev Johnson and he was the owner of the store. As his door opened he felt a surge of power. Excited with the idea of a wealthy customer he turns around with a smile on his face only to find three teenagers in his door way.

His smile quickly turned into a scowl. Children. I hate kids who think they can go anywhere they want. " Hey you kids get out of here. I've got work to do, and I don't need some kids breaking my stuff."

The three figures remove their hoods to reveal (surprise) Draco, Basil, and Hermione. As soon as Tev sees Draco his attitudes changes all together. " Oh. Mister Malfoy. I didn't recognize. Um what can I do for you today."

Hermione was the one to speak. " We're looking for a certain book. It's called Het boek Acient van dodelijke vloeken. "

" Um I've never heard of it. But I have lots of books you might be interested in."

" Now now. I do so hate it when people lie to me. Now there were only one copy ever made and I heard that it has been passed down in your family generation to generation. And we'd like to buy that book if you don't mind.

" Ok so I have the book. But it's nit for sale. Besides I don't think some one of your age should have something like that. Perhaps you all should run along back to Diagon Alley."

Tev suddenly found him self ten feet in the air upside down. Basil leaned up against the wall. Hermione sat up on the counter. She turned her gaze toward Draco. Draco walked over to stand in front of Tev.

"The lady asked you nicely. Now you have to deal with me. ." Tev started to spin around in circles. You have about one to two minutes before your head explodes from the pressure."

" Come on Drake." Basil had pushed off the wall and was now standing next to Draco. " He's not going to tell us anything. I say we just kill him now and get the book are selfs."

" And what happens if the books not here? Then what."

" Well we'll just have to go to his house and ask his wife or his kids. I'm sure they'll know."

" Ok.Ok. I'll tell you. Just leave my family alone."

" See Basil. I told you he would tell us. Now where is it."

"There's a safe in the back behind the picture on the wall. The combination is…….."

" We don't need the combo. Hermione you can handle it can't ya?"

" No problem."

Hermione disappeared behind the curtains. Five seconds later there was a loud bang sound indicating that Hermione had found the safe. A second later Hermione came out with a black bag on her shoulder. "Got it."

" Good. Lets go Drake."

"Wait what about me? It would be nice to get down."

"Hermione let the man down." Tev was lowered to the ground. " Now punish him for keeping us waiting."

" With pleasure." Hermiones hands lit up with fireballs. She threw them at attacks of paper and books shelves. Tev try to move but he finds that he can't.

" Bye bye." And with that the three teens melted into the shadows.

The flames that Hermione used consumed the whole inside of the store before anyone know what was going on.

A/N Thanks a lot to all my readers. Hope you like this chapter. Now that schools over I hope to be able to update more often. Thanks again. Don't forget to update.


	9. Dante arrival

Hello readers. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My parents thought it would be a good idea to sign me up for ever thing in the whole world this summer. This is the first free time I've had all summer. Ok so I hope ya like.

The next day Draco and Mya had locked them self in there work shop/torture room when Basil walked in with three people trailing behind him.

"Basil the purpose of a locked door is to keep vermin out."

" Love ya too Mya."

"Basil did you get them?"

"Here they are Drake." Basil pushed the three people in front of him. They were all girls no more then fourteen years old. They looked around with wild frightened eyes.

"Good job Basil. It seems you are good for something." Basil chooses to ignore Mya's jibes.

" W..Www what do you want with use?" one of the braver of the girls asked

Draco but down the vial he had and walked over to her. The girl was about five two with long jet black hair and pal skin. She had on all black and, from what Draco could see, three tattoos. She was what muggels call gothic. Draco kneeled down in front of the girl. " Do you really want to know what I want." The girl slowly nodded her head. " Draco moved forward so that his lips were cementers away from her ear. " I want you to die very very slowly."

The girl shrieked and jumped away from Draco. A evil smirk crossed Draco's face. Hermione got up from the counter and walked over to Draco. " Drake you shouldn't scare people like that it's not very nice."

Suddenly there was a loud bang noise. " That sounded like it came from down stairs. We better go see what's the matter." Basil flicked his wand at the girls and they instantly fell into a very deep sleep. Then all three of them ran down the stairs.

When they got the balcony that over looked the front hall they saw what made the noise. The front door had been blown the door clear off the hinges. Standing in the door way was Dante. He strolled into the house and looked around as if blowing off other peoples doors was a normal thing to do.

Seconds later Louise came running into the room. When he saw who it was he relaxed. " Welcome to Malfoy Manor Dante. Um is there a reason why you didn't just teleaport into the house?"

" I wanted to use the door like everyone else does."

" Most people knock on the door not destroy it." Basil whispered to Mya and Drake. Dante's eyes flickered up to where they were standing for a second before he fallowed Louise out of the room. " Oops. I think he heard me."

Hermione just shakes her head before she turns to Draco. " You wouldn't happen to know why Dante is here do you? I'm acculy couris to know how Dante even knows the Malfoys. And I have this feeling that you have the answers I'm looking for."

" Mya I have know idea what your talking about. My fathers friends are his friends not mine."

"Is that so. How about this. You have about a minute to remember how Dante is a friend or else."

" Right then. Why don't we all go to my room?"

**LOUISE STUDY**

"It's been a while since you've came to visit. I can only assume it's because of the girl."

" That is correct. I knew that if I left her close to your manor your wandering son would find her."

"If you don't mind me asking why did you leave her right after being changed? Why leave her with us?"

" I had to leave her. I can not watch over her right now, and I knew that she would be safe here."

"Why not just wait then. Wait until you had the time?"

" There is no more time. The war is coming. She needs to be ready."

" What does she have to do with the war? Before you found her she was a supporter of the light side?"

" Think Louise. Did it ever occur to you why she accepted the dark side so easily? As you said she was a strong supporter of the light side."

" No. I guess I never stopped to think about it."

" I fear your old age is catching up with you." Louise scowls at this remark but Dante pays him no mind. " As soon as I saw her I saw that she was slipping away from the light. She has lost a lot in her life to live and act the way she did. She was sick and tired of it. All she needed was a little push and she was over the line between good and evil. Beside, the power running through her veins is anything but good. Could you not feel it when she came here?"

"Well yes. I did feel her power. I just wrote it off because you were the one to change her."

" Oh no. not even I could give her that kind of power."

"Well then where did the power come from? No mudblood is born with as much power as she has. She has just as much as Draco does with in it's self is amazing."

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea how she has this power? Please Louise I know you."

"I have an idea but it can't be true. She can't be her."

"Why not? "

"You mean to tell me that this girl is her descendent? It's impossible the girl was born to muggels."

" Not ever line can stay pure forever. You know that."

" So it's true then. Hermione Granger is a direct descendent of Lilith." Dante just nodded his head. " But that would mean that her and Draco are……."

"Preciously!"


	10. Puppets

A/N: I would like to apologize to all my readers. I've been so busy with school lately. I just got done with b-ball season but now I have softball so I don't know if I'll be able to update. Sorry  I'll try my hardest. I hope you like this Chp.

Draco's Room

" Ok Mya I don't know much so don't kill me. All I can tell you is that my father and Dante go way back. I'm not sure how they met or why and I really don't want to know. I do mo that they're both manipulative jack asses, and they'll do whatever it takes to get what they want. I don't think it was by chance that Dane chose you. I think he's up to something that involves you.

" So what your saying is that I'm just a pawn in his game?"

" Basically. I have a feeling that Blaise and I are also being played. Why else would he have us train you?"

Mya picks up a vase and hurls it at the wall. " I don't like to be played with. I've had to deal with it my whole life and I'm sick of it."

Blaise waves his had at the pieces of the vase. The pieces collect together to form the vase again. " Well what do you propose we do about it? Break more vases." Mya glared at him but he simply ignored her. " There's no doubt that Oldie has his hand in this whole thing. He's probably got are whole life already planned out. This is what he does so you better get use to it."

" I hate to admit it but Blaise's right. Unless someone kills Oldie we're stuck, and there's no counting on Potter to finish the job. He's to much of an idiot.

Mya picked up book with every intention of throwing it thought the window but she stops mid throw. An evil smile crosses her face. Her eyes turned a blood red. It made her look very demotic. She sets the book back down and focuses her eyes on Draco and Blaise. " You're both absolutely right." Her voice was calm and controlled. " As long as He's alive we're nothing but his puppets, but dead he can't touch us." She turns around and heads toward the door.

Draco steps forward and grabs her arm. " Where are you going, and what the fuck do you mean?"

" Such concern. I was merely going back to are three guest. They're probably worried sick as to where we went. As to what I meant I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Bullshit Mya. I know that look. You're about to do something dangerous and stupid. I have this feeling that it has something to do with Oldie? What ever it is I want in."

" Me too"

Mya raised an eyebrow as she looked from Draco to Blaise back to Draco. " What I'm planning to it is extremely dangerous and stupid. There's a good possibility that a war will break out, and not to mention there's a possibility that Dante might have to be killed."

Draco looked backed at Blaise who nodded. He turned back to Mya. " We're in. What's the plan?"

Mya smirked " First thing first. We need to start collecting followers. Lots of them."

Lucius Office 

Lucius is sitting in his chair starring at Dante. What little color he had was completely gone. He picks up the bottle of fire whiskey on the table and takes a healthy gulp. Dante calming leans against the fireplace waiting with a smirk on his face. " What you're saying is unbelievable. It's not possible."

" Anything's possible Lucius. You should know that."

" Does the lord know?"

" Of course he does. How could he not? Only a moron would not be able to see the power that girl has. By turning her I have sealed the fate of the world."

" I still don't get what Draco has to do with this."

" Mmm Draco. Your son and that girl are destined to be together. As powerful as they are it can only be. We'll have to be careful though. I don't think it's a good idea to have Draco, Hermione, and Blaise together."

" Why? What are you worries about?"

" Can you really not see it?" Dante looks at Lucius and shakes his head. " No you wouldn't see it. You're to consumed with your own needs to see it. Those three aren't stupid. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't figure things out. Which won't be a good thing. Neither one of them like to be used."

" So. There are means to make them obey if it comes to it. Honestly Dante is that your only concern?"

" No. You won't be able to control them. Once they have tapped into their true power no one will able to control them. They will do as they please any will kill who ever stands in their way. I don't even think that I will be able to control Hermione. I suggest you make amends with your son now Malfoy. I have a feeling that this war will have a drastic turn of events."

" Nonsense. the kids will do what they are told and the dark lord will win. It's that simple."

Dante looked at Lucius for the first time " I f you say so. I just hope for your sake and mine that you're right."


End file.
